Life of a PvPer
by Geralddd
Summary: This includes some non-implemented stuff on the game. This is also the first time I made a FanFiction. This is about a PvPer having a journey on a Minecraft Server :D


Chapter 1: In the Beginning…

It all starts when a good PvPer named Trenter has joined a server. He was really excited because it was an OP Factions server, he would wipe out all of the people in the arenas.

*Goes to the server*

"Welcome to our beloved server!", the people shouted in the chat.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is the PvP arena here? I wanna wipe out all of the noobs.", Trenter replied.

Trenter was an arrogant, immature Minecraft player, he would always bring down people whether he loses or he wins. He would always provoke anyone for a fight, he would sometimes even provoke staff members because he just wanted to have a one on one with them.

He starts with doing /kits. He saw 5 kits, Starter, PvP, Raid, Archer, and Food. He used his /kit starter. He was so excited to kill players with it, it was a Sharpness 25, Fire Aspect 10 sword with 2 sets of 64 stacked Protection 27 Unbreaking 30 diamond armor.

He started to walk down at the outskirts of spawn, there were 65 donators online, because most of the donators find him annoying, few of them went down and tried to chase him.

Now, 7 donators were after him. The donators didn't expect that Trenter knew players were following him. He just unexpectedly vanished. A few seconds later, they didn't know that he was just behind them, ready to kill them off one by one. The familiar sound of eating was heard, they turned around and Trenter used a potion, he started to attack.

The donators were overwhelmed, 7 of them being killed by 1 non-donator. After a few minutes of hitting and strafing, there was just 1 donator left. He was the highest of the group, he charged without hesitation, now the real battle has begun.

While Trenter was using Strength 6 and Speed 2 potions, he brought one of the legendary swords on the server, the Warrior's Sword. It was Sharpness 42, Fire Aspect 15 and Unbreaking 50, it was no match for Trenter's sword.

Trenter's enemy didn't expect that he had something behind his sleeves, he held a powerful sword, but the enemy has a better sword. After 25 minutes of insane fighting, someone's helmet broke. Trenter's enemy had his helmet broken, but he was still standing tall. After that, Trenter's helmet broke, leaving them vulnerable with each hits.

The donator forgot something, Trenter had a Strength 6 potion. A few seconds later, the enemy had his boots broken, because of Trenter's Strength 6 effect, he won with 2 fast hits with the sword. Everyone was overwhelmed by this, their top PvPer being beaten by a new player in the server, some people even thought he was using hacks.

Because everyone knew that their best PvPer was defeated, most of the people hated Trenter and some got scared of him. After that epic fight, he continued to venture through the lands of the server.

After walking 5,000 blocks, he found a base. He checked how many people were in that faction, there were 29/35 people online.

With no mercy and hesitation, he used his /kit raid and built a powerful cannon, he didn't care that most of the people online that were in that faction was hanging out inside the faction base.

With 8 blows, a huge hole had been made to the base, after this he declared them as enemies.

Some of the faction members were going out of the base and were trying to shoot at him with their bows. But because of his adventure, he found a magical enchantment which made him have a huge advantage against these people, the legendary Explosion 10.

He shot at the people, and they were laughing because it was a few blocks from a player, what they didn't know was it blows up once it strikes anything. Alas, when the arrow landed, the enemies were devastated. It killed 3 people and left the group really vulnerable. Because guns were invented, 3 riflemen came and tried to shoot him.

With Trenter's power, they still wouldn't stand a chance. Trenter's sharp eyes made him shoot the bullet, making a ricochet occur. Because the gun was so strong, it killed one of the enemies after being shot because Trenter had shot it back.

The mighty leader went out of the base, holding a grenade launcher, he had hit Trenter. What he didn't know was Trenter vanished before it landed on him, he re-appeared behind the enemies. He picked up the rifle and shot the leader then jumped really high, making the enemies miss, two of these enemies even killed their own faction mates.

As he shot them one by one whilst falling to the ground, they were all dead. He took the stuff afterwards, blew up the base, and left.

A few hours later, he had made an outpost, it had 8 sentries installed and 1 sniper at the top. He stored the loot there and listed the coordinates. He then walked further away from it.

A few minutes later, there was a mountain at the horizon, there was a rainbow above it. He made a decision, he will climb up there when the sun rises up again.

After sleeping, there was a player right beside him, offering for company. Because he was tired of being alone, he agreed. They then tried to climb up the mountain with 2 pairs of pickaxes.

After a few minutes, they have reached the cave. They didn't know that there were people there, they just went in and took a look.

The people that were in the cave heard footsteps, with the feeling of they are going to get attacked, they had put two machine guns at the top of the sandbags.

Trenter and his helper went to the corridor and gunfire was heard. A hail of bullets were scattered from the entrance of the cave, but Trenter knew this would happen. They were both crouching while the two men were spraying bullets everywhere in panic, Trenter then tried to fire back with the rifles, then the machineguns were silent again.

Trenter's helper went to check, but before he could even get to the sandbags, it fired again, making him get killed. As he died, both of the killers were shouting and happy, but Trenter felt so much pain, this is the first time he felt pain for someone, and this made him kill them with no mercy. He fearlessly charged with his sword and killed them both in a flash, then just left the cave.

After moving on, he found a castle, a really big one. It was being struck by lightning and gunfire can be heard.

What do you think would happen? You will find out in the next chapter…


End file.
